Read Along
Disney Read-Alongs are a series of illustrated books for children with accompanying recordings of the books being read. The first Read-Alongs, book-and-record sets, were released in 1965 by Disneyland Records (now Walt Disney Records); several hundred titles have been produced. The books were typically adaptations of popular Disney movies, cartoons, and other stories, running 24 pages. A narrator (or in some titles, a character from the story in first-person) read the story, and dialogue and songs from the original source were included. The sound of Tinkerbell's chimes was the signal for the reader to turn the page. The books always contained the tag line "SEE the pictures, HEAR the record, READ the book." The first editions typically had this introduction: *"This is a Disneyland original Little Long-Playing Record, and I am your story reader. I am now going to begin to read the story of title here. You can read along with me in your book. You will know it's time to turn the page when Tinker Bell rings her little bells like this: (sound of 'chimes' ringing). Let's begin now." Disney Read Alongs *Mickey Mouse and Friends: Read Along *Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs: Read Along *Pinocchio: Read Along *Fantasia: Read Along *Song of the South: Read Along *Dumbo: Read Along *Bambi: Read Along *Cinderella: Read Along *Alice in Wonderland: Read Along *Peter Pan: Read Along *Lady and the Tramp: Read Along *Sleeping Beauty: Read Along *Mary Poppins: Read Along *101 Dalmatians: Read Along *The Sword in the Stone: Read Along *The Jungle Book: Read Along *The Aristocats: Read Along *Bedknobs and Broomsticks: Read Along *Robin Hood: Read Along *Tron: Read Along *Pete's Dragon: Read Along *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Read Along *The Rescuers: Read Along *The Fox and the Hound: Read Along *The Black Cauldron: Read Along *The Great Mouse Detective: Read Along *Oliver & Company: Read Along *Who Framed Roger Rabbit: Read Along *The Little Mermaid: Read Along *The Rescuers Down Under: Read Along *Beauty and the Beast: Read Along *Aladdin: Read Along *The Nightmare Before Christmas: Read Along *The Lion King: Read Along *Pocahontas: Read Along *The Hunchback of Notre Dame: Read Along *Hercules: Read Along *Mulan: Read Along *Tarzan: Read Along *Atlantis The Lost Empire: Read Along *Lilo & Stitch: Read Along *Treasure Planet: Read Along *Brother Bear: Read Along *Home on the Range: Read Along *Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers: Read Along *Pirates of the Caribbean: Read Along *The Haunted Mansion: Read Along *Tron: Legacy: Read Along *The Princess and the Frog: Read Along *Tangled: Read Along *Winnie the Pooh: Read Along *Wreck-It Ralph: Read Along *Frozen: Read Along Disney Pixar Read Alongs *Toy Story: Read Along *A Bug's Life: Read Along *Toy Story 2: Read Along *Monsters, Inc.: Read Along *Finding Nemo: Read Along *The Incredibles: Read Along *Cars: Read Along *Ratatouille: Read Along *WALL-E: Read Along *Up: Read Along *Toy Story 3: Read Along *Cars 2: Read Along *Brave: Read Along *Monsters University: Read Along